A Forgiving Christmas
by Heather68
Summary: Teddy Lupin knows just what will make Harry's holiday better.


**Title:** A Forgiving Christmas  
**Author:** faynia  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Era/Time-Frame:** Post-Epilogue  
**Word Count:** 3354  
**Rating:** PG-13  
** Summary:** Teddy Lupin knows just what will make Harry's holiday better.  
**Warning:** AU  
**Author's Notes:** Written for screaminglungs for hpslashnotsmut on LJ.

* * *

**_A Forgiving Christmas _**

The flash of black in the corner of Harry's eyes had him sitting up straight in his seat. He twisted in his chair, scanning the dense crowd. The smoke-filled pub was full of cheerful shoppers preparing for the Yule. They chattered loudly over their pints as they swapped stories of shopping woes and how they were looking forward to a day off and time to see their families. A dull ache settled in Harry's stomach, and he turned his attention back on his own drink.

He nursed his beer with a scowl. A few people had tried to come over to him and chat, but one look at his face had them walking the other way. Christmas set his teeth on edge most years, but this one was shaping up to be the worst since he was ten. Rain pattered against the window and Harry watched people rush by with their hoods up as they tried to get their last minute shopping done. A mother dragged her daughter under an awning across the street and wrapped her arms around the little girl, pulling her beneath her cloak. Harry wondered what time he'd need to be at King's Cross this year, if he was expected at all. It had become an unwritten rule since he and Ginny had divorced two years earlier that Harry would be the one to pick them up for the winter hols, and Ginny would bring them back.

He doubted they'd want him there. Lily had always been more of Ginny's daughter than Harry's, and when they'd split, she'd taken it personally.

"He's over at the bar, Uncle Harry."

Harry jerked himself from his musings as his godson slipped into the seat across from him. Teddy flashed him a wide smile, his hair going from a muted brown to brown with teal streaks.

"Who?"

Teddy snorted, and snatched Harry's beer without permission. He took a swig of the drink. "Don't play dumb, Uncle Severus is. He's been looking this way for the past five minutes."

"Only because you told him I was here!"

"I did no such thing." Teddy leered and waggled his eyebrows. "That lovely young lady at the bar did."

Harry groaned. "I think I'm going to need my drink back now. Can we please limit how often you get to give me a heart attack to once a month? It was bad enough when you came to my house with bright violet hair, skin practically golden, announcing your sudden lack of virginity."

"It was a big deal!" Teddy laughed. "Don't tell me when you first had sex with Aunt Ginny you didn't want to shout it from the roof of the Burrow."

"It was a hotel and I did, but I didn't run and tell the first person I could think of either."

"Yeah, but that's you, and this is me."

Harry toasted Teddy with a nod and a smirk, before knocking back the remaining beer. "Your gran is going to be worried if you don't get yourself home soon. She'll think you've taken up with another of Knockturn's finest."

"That was only once and even you know she was a fine piece of arse."

"Go home, Teddy," Harry said, waving him off.

Teddy stood up, hair gone completely turquoise and he winked. "Yes, sir. Should I tell Gran you'll be over for dinner tonight?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at the bar and frowned. "I might, tell her I'll try my best and--"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you. Uncle Severus has been chatting up some guy he works with. Ta!"

"Ted--!" A loud crack heralded Teddy's rapid retreat and the bar fell silent. Harry groaned and slouched in his seat, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Of all the dirty tricks Teddy had pulled in his life, this one had to have been the worst. At least twenty pairs of eyes were trained at his head and none of them were the one set he wanted. He couldn't even leave now without having to walk right past Snape or create a scene. Although, if he walked past Snape he might cause a scene regardless.

Anger surged beneath his skin so abruptly that Harry gripped the glass surface of the table. This was ridiculous. What Severus did in his spare time was none of his business. It hadn't been his business for months if Severus' words had been as truthful as they had sounded.

A knot formed in his gut, twisting and writhing as he stole another glance towards the bar. Harry didn't even have to be sitting next to Severus to know what the drink in his hand was. Dalwhinnie. He never drank anything else if it could be helped.

Hatred gripped his heart as he watched the sandy haired man seated next to Severus snap his fingers and order another drink, bestowing a predatory grin on Severus that, to Harry's own pain, Severus returned with a heated look and a smirk. The table beneath his hands began to rattle and distantly he could hear the bottle in the center begin to crack. His eyes narrowed as Martin laid a hand on Severus' thigh and squeezed once. A piercing wail started in his ears as Severus tipped his head back and laughed. Harry ground his teeth together as he stood, glass shattering behind him. He had to get out.

Harry bumped his way in between the tables, knocking over a chair or two as he fled blindly through the pub. He couldn't reach the door soon enough. His face burned in shame as he crashed through the door and tumbled out into Hogsmeade. Unable to look anyone in the eye, Harry ran pell-mell down the street towards Hogwarts grounds. He didn't know what he'd do once he got there, but he didn't care. He just had to escape.

Someone lunged at him from behind, wrapping their arms around his shoulders and bringing him up short. Harry lashed out, jamming an elbow backwards, earning a muffled curse from his assailant, and he froze. Warning signs flared in his mind, urging him to pick up his feet and keep moving without looking back. It would be easier than what he was going to do. The arms fell from around his shoulders, giving Harry the option of turning around or running.

He chose to do neither.

"Why?" he asked, staring up the darkening path towards Hogwarts. "Do you hate me that much?"

"Potter."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "I--It's Christmas, Severus. Couldn't you have picked a better time to flaunt your new relationship?"

"Turn around now, Harry, or I shall leave you where you stand."

"Why are you even here?" Harry turned around slowly, trying to work up the anger he had felt in the bar. It didn't work. "Are you looking for another apology? Because you aren't going to get one."

Snape winced.

"Why are you here?" Harry pressed, now uncertain. "Why aren't you still with Martin?"

"I was never 'with Martin' to begin with," Snape answered curtly, cutting off Harry's objections before they began, "and you don't owe anyone an apology. You are not the one at fault here."

Harry ducked his head and exhaled with a tremor. "Please, don't."

Snape gripped Harry's chin and forced his head up. "I'm sorry."

"Please," Harry begged, shock turning his plea frantic. "Please, just--you can't just come swooping in after three weeks, and pretend that nothing happened."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Snape's lips twitched into a fleeting smile, before his expressing closed once again. "I'm not pretending, as you put it. However, I am trying to put things right. I was extremely foolish."

"My family--"

"Your family has no say in this matter, Harry."

"Severus," Harry sighed, gazing around the deserted path. This was how the argument had started, these words said in anger and spite. The Weasleys had never trusted Severus, not since his apparent betrayal when he killed Albus Dumbledore, and when Severus had died... Harry shivered, and wrapped his cloak around himself. His marriage had been a sham of the worst sort, and he regretted every day he and Ginny had been together. No one had been able to see how unhappy he was, no one but his children and godson.

"Give me your arm."

Before Harry could answer, Snape had him by the elbow and Apparated them away.

"You brought us...?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"You always were unnaturally dimwitted."

Harry grinned and laid a hand on the cold white stone. His fingers traced the epithet of the tomb, curling around the words. "And you've always been a sarcastic git, but you're sounding very serious right now."

"Their words should never have bothered me."

"Or me, but they did, and we let them win. What does that say about us?"

Snape rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and tugged him backwards, but left a few inches of space between their bodies. "You tell me, Harry. Do you wish for me to stay, or shall I leave?"

Harry raised his hand and covered Snape's. He leaned back against Snape's chest and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Snape fell silent and they both stared down at the tomb of the late headmaster. A cold wind whipped across the empty grounds and swirled around their bodies. Harry pressed further back into Severus and was rewarded by Severus encircling him in his cloak.

"It stopped raining."

"It stopped during your episode in the pub," Snape told him, curving an arm around Harry's waist.

"Bloody Martin," Harry growled, "I'm gonna kill him when I see him again, just so you know."

"You may wish to speak with your godson before you act on those homicidal urges."

Harry started. "Teddy?"

"Yes, the excitable turquoise haired brat who strode in my apothecary this afternoon and demanded we put on a show."

"God, gonna kill him too then. I'm making a veritable hit list here."

Snape squeezed his waist, and buried his nose in Harry's hair, inhaling. "Would you really?"

"No," Harry admitted, tipping his head back with a crooked smile. "Unless you help. You are so much better at catching people off guard."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter," Snape told him, eyes flashing in amusement.

"Except where I'm going," Harry muttered, twisting in Snape's arms. He traced his thumb over Snape's lower lip, trying to capture the smirk there.

Snape sucked in Harry's thumb with hooded eyes. "And where might that be?"

"Home."

* * *

"Dad!" 

Harry had just enough time to place the bag of gifts he'd brought with him on the floor before three sets of arms wrapped around his waist, almost toppling him over. Harry held them close, kissing Lily's temple and mussing Al's hair.

"We thought you wouldn't come."

"And miss out taking you guys home with me tonight?" Harry teased. "Are you joking?"

"Mum said--"

"What did your mum say?" Harry cast a dark look at James who shifted under the level stare. The boy's sweater twinkled as the spelled stripes flashed different holiday patterns. "James. What did Ginny say?"

"She said you hated spending time here."

"And because of that you thought--"

"You wouldn't come," Al finished, ears turning red in embarrassment.

Harry met their eyes and shook his head. "Where is your mother now?"

"In the kitchen with Grandma," answered James, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry gazed at James, wondering what he was hiding. "She's helping with the ham."

Kissing all three of them on the forehead, Harry stood and handed James the bag of gifts with a stern look. He waited until James disappeared into the other room, before heading in the opposite direction towards the kitchen. He hovered in the door frame watching as Ginny moved from the stove to the magically expanded table in the dining room, setting out plates and cutlery.

"Gin."

Ginny whipped her head in his direction. Her eyes widened in surprise and she wiped her hands on her apron. "Harry! You made it."

"Of course I did," he snapped, glancing around the area to make sure Molly was in fact out of both areas. He erected a quick muffling charm and with an irritated gesture with his wand, pointed at an empty chair. "Sit down, Ginevra. We need to talk."

"About what?" She slid into the chair with an uneasy expression. Good, he thought, pocketing his wand. He kicked out a chair for himself and straddled it, resting his arms along the back.

His expression hardened the more hers became confused. "A few things actually, but let's start with the greeting my children gave me when I came in the door."

Ginny tittered and shot a nervous look over at the stove. "What do you mean, the greeting they gave you?"

"Why didn't they think I'd come, Ginevra? Do you want to explain to me what you've been telling our children that they'd even think I wouldn't show up for Christmas?"

"You were so angry--"

"You're damn right I was angry. Fucking hell, Ginny, you and your family were making me go insane. I never knew where I stood with any of you from one day to the next. One day I'd be welcomed with open arms, the next I'd be turned around with nasty remarks."

"But--"

"I'd never miss the chance to spend time with my children. I don't care what you or any of your family have done or said, nothing will keep me from them. Do you understand me?" Ginny jerked her head in a stiff nod. Harry dropped his chin to his folded hands and glared. "And another thing, you need one more place setting."

"For who?"

"When you love someone, Ginny, you don't just stop overnight. Think about it."

"You brought him?!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did. It's Christmas, and at Christmas you spend time with your family. If he won't be welcomed here, then I'm leaving and you can be damn well certain I'm taking the kids with me."

"They haven't even opened their presents yet," Ginny cried, matching Harry's glare with one of her own.

"That's what shrinking spells and thank you notes are for," Harry told her with a condescending smile. "Now I need an answer. When we sit down to eat, will there be an extra place setting, or will four be missing?"

Ginny sneered at him. "There'll be an extra."

Harry got up off the chair and gazed down at her. He almost felt sorry for her. If she thought she could turn his children away from him, she could think again. He'd make it a point to write to each of them everyday they were gone if that was what it took to make them believe him and not her. He didn't get to see them enough as it were without having them feel unwanted.

Ginny grabbed his arm as he made to go and his irritation grew. "I can't believe you, Harry," Ginny hissed, tightening her hold on his arm to what he supposed she thought must have been painful. "On Christmas. You'd threaten me like this."

"That's exactly why I'm threatening you. Now, let me go."

She released him with a dismissive sniff. "Is he here, yet?"

"No," Harry responded shortly, "Now, there's a ham that may be burning. I don't want to be around when your mum finds out."

He didn't wait for her to answer and only canceled the muffling charm once he was out of the room. The living room was crowded with people and presents and Harry waved to everyone who called out to him as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Snape already knows to come, dad," Al said, when Harry knelt before it. Harry met his son's eyes and frowned. "I might have firecalled him," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Harry tugged Al into a hug before the eleven-year-old could protest. "I'm sorry about all of this, kiddo."

"S'not your fault." Al wrapped his arms around Harry and let himself be hugged. "Mum's been acting really weird all month. Can I come live with you and Snape?"

Harry held Al away from him. "That's not up to me, Al."

"It should be," Al muttered, glaring a hole in the brick face of the fireplace.

Harry didn't voice his agreement out loud.

* * *

Severus' hand had been resting on Harry's thigh since they had seated themselves, and Harry's gratitude knew no bounds. Ginny had been shooting nasty glares in their direction for most of the evening and Harry's nerves were wearing thin. If the children hadn't been looking forward to presents after the meal, Harry would have had them packed and out the door two hours before. It took all his energy to not snap at Ginny every time she opened her mouth. There had been a time when their split hadn't been riddled with this tension. Harry wished he could remember what that was like. 

"Can someone please pass the--"

Ginny picked up the jug of milk and dropped it in front of him, sending splashes of it onto the table and his clothes.

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry snarled through his teeth. He pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm on his shirt and the tablecloth. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed George lean over and whisper something to Charlie.

Severus leaned over as if grabbing for the salt and murmured, "Do I want to know what hare-brained plan those two are about to unfold before us?"

"I think it's best we don't," Harry whispered at his dish. He watched as George caught Ginny's attention by throwing a dinner roll at her head.

"Oi, Gin, pass the carrots."

Ginny scowled and shoved the dish across the table at her brother and it took Harry a moment to realize what he was about to do.

"Hey, Charlie. That's just not fair, is it? Harry's getting preferential treatment."

"Too true, and just how do you think we should make this right?"

"Make her do it again!" George picked up the bowl of carrots and another of peas and walked around the table. Harry wondered how long Molly would let this go on, but she didn't seem to want to acknowledge what was happening around her. George stopped beside Ginny and with a wide smile dumped first the carrots, and then the peas directly onto her lap.

"Ginny, could you pass the peas please," Bill asked politely, earning a nudge in the ribs by Charlie. The eldest Weasley brother's shared a smile as Ginny's face went an odd blotchy red. Ron choked on a piece of ham and Hermione handed him a napkin, patting him on the back. Rose and Al were doubled over each other, while James tried to keep a straight face. Hugo and Lily were both frowning in confusion while Victoire and her mother continued to calmly eat their food as if nothing had transpired. Arthur stared at the ceiling as if it held the answers, but like every year at Christmas dinner it told him nothing new.

Harry twined his fingers with Severus', choking back his laughter as he tried to take a sip of his milk.

* * *

It had taken an hour, but James, Lily and Al were finally all asleep. Harry stood in James' doorway, watching the covers rise and fall as he snored. He itched to go in there and tuck the twelve-year-old in properly. In his mind he could still see the redhead as the six-year-old trying to go to work with him every day. 

"Are they asleep?"

Harry nodded, and gripped the door frame, leaning his forehead against it.

"Good."

Severus grabbed Harry from behind and pulled him away from the open doorway. In one swift movement, he spun Harry around and pushed him up against the opposite wall.

Harry leaned forward willingly, but couldn't help himself and asked. "What if--?"

Severus cut off the rest of Harry's sentence with a well timed kiss. It was soft, sweet, and unexpected considering how violently Severus had pulled him away from the door. Severus' fingers caressed his neck and cradled the back of Harry's head, tilting it just a fraction higher before bringing down his lips once more in another chaste kiss.

The next time Severus broke away, Harry wondered if he was doing something wrong. "What?"

"Three weeks, Harry," Severus murmured with a heated stare. "Even people as old as myself have urges. However, those are best explored behind closed doors with silencing charms, not in open halls."

Harry smiled and leaned his forehead against Severus' shoulder. "I am sorry, for what it's worth."

"So you've informed me, five times." The dry tone sent a shiver through Harry's body, and Severus' arms came around his waist once more, bringing him closer.

"You're keeping count?" Harry asked, not really surprised.

"Idiot."

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."


End file.
